It is known in the art relating to internal combustion engines to add water to the engine combustion process in order to reduce nitrogen oxide (NOx) emissions. The high, energy absorbing capability of the water molecule reduces the peak combustion temperature, thereby reducing NOx production in the combustion reaction. There are generally two known methods of adding water to the combustion process. Water may be added either by fumigating the charge air with water before it enters the cylinder or by injecting water directly into the cylinder. More specifically, this may be achieved by spraying water into the turbocharger compressor inlet or by spraying water into the intake manifold.
Regulations controlling emissions of nitrogen oxides (NOx) are becoming increasingly difficult to meet. As the need for combustion engines that produce less emission gases rises, the need for new and improved methods of adding water to the combustion process to reduce NOx emissions also increases.